It is known that long term use of a computer or other apparatus may cause a user's eyes to become dry and/or discomforted due to a lack of tear production caused by a continued gazing into a computer monitor or some other type of apparatus, or by constant strain of the eye focusing at the same distance for a prolonged period of time. Over time, it is thought that this “dry eye” condition may detrimentally affect one's eyesight. Traditionally, to alleviate this condition, computer users (and users of other types of apparatuses requiring a constant “gazing” into an area, such as users of some types of production machinery or truck drivers) take frequent breaks from their work, thereby “resting” their eyes. While such rest does temporarily alleviate the foregoing difficulties, it has a disadvantage of decreasing productively and increasing cost. Users also tend to manually apply eye drops that will insert a moisturizing liquid in the eyes. However, when such preventive measures are not taken, permanent damage to the eyes may occur.
There is therefore a need for, and it is a non-limiting object of this invention to provide, an “in process” methodology and apparatus which waters/treats the eyes of those gazing upon a computer screen or performing some other type of work, without requiring an interruption in the overall work flow, work process, or any other type of activities including leisure and which may be accomplished in a hands-free manner.